


G & G Towing

by iwantasoda



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantasoda/pseuds/iwantasoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When circumstances leave Nick and Kelly at the same place, what happens when legends come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	G & G Towing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelenno/gifts).



> Oh my god, guys, I haven't written anything in so long and this fought me every second of the way. But honestly? I loved every second of writing it. Will there be more? We'll see! Never posted to AO3 before, so we'll see if I do this right!
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

“So, tell me, what brings you to middle of nowhere West Virginia?” a voiced asked as Nick O'Flaherty sat down at the bar in the middle of a hole-in-the-wall restaurant.

He blinked for a moment or two as he looked down the bar at the other man that was sitting there with a beer in his hands, brown hair and the most interesting eyes he'd ever seen. “Come on now, I don't bite! Just been stuck here for three days now and I'm going fucking insane!”

Nick raised an eyebrow, laughing softy as he shook his head. “Everything in the world conspiring against me.”

The other man smiled at that, motioning to the bartender to bring a beer to the newcomer. “What a coincidence, that makes two of us. I'm Kelly.”

“Nick. And thanks.” He lifted his bottle of beer in mock salute before taking a long drink. “Somehow my damn GPS sends me through the fucking mountains of this damn state and then, my damn car decides it wants to just die even though I had it serviced before I left Boston. And, according to AAA, G and G Towing is the only company around so I ended up here. For who knows how long. Apparently they're working on several cars at the moment and mine is at the bottom of the damn list!”

Kelly grinned against his bottle as he took a long drink, barely holding back a laugh, the bottle hitting the bar with a soft clunk. “Well, good to know my car isn't at the bottom of that damn list anymore!”

The Bostonian looked surprised at his companions words. “Wait. What the hell? Your car is on the list?”

“Unfortunately. Honestly? Your story is eerily familiar. Was driving to visit friends, because who knows fucking why I decided to drive from Colorado, my GPS malfunctioned, I ended up here and fuck me if my car didn't fucking give out. I swear this place is cursed!”

“Cursed, hmm?” A voice said from the doorway, a tall man with a native accent made his presence known to the visitors, another man appearing behind him. “Ty Grady. Currently holding both of your cars hostage.”

“And waiting for parts to take your wallets hostage.” The man behind him chimed in, a slight smirk on his face.

“Oh hush Garrett! Unless you want to sleep on the damn couch tonight!”

Nick laughed as he watched the two of them, having met them both when they rescued him off the side of the interstate and brought him into down, his beloved Range Rover on the back of the tow truck. But not until after Nick had given it a good kick for leading him astray. 

“So, any word on when the Jeep will be done?” Kelly asked as he looked over at the two men that were joining him at the bar.

“Same as yesterday, Abbot. We have two ahead of you and the parts have been ordered. Considering it's Friday and the people we use don't get things done on the weekend, we'll get the parts Monday at the earliest. Aiming for Wednesday for you, but no promises. When I fix something, I make sure it's done properly, not some shit job thrown together just to get you to where you're going.” Ty explained with an airy shrug as he examined the two men, both of them looking rather disappointed.

“How often do you stay this busy? Or did we just get lucky to break down during your busy season?” Nick grumbled, signaling for another beer, deciding that he might as well settle in since he was obviously going to be here for a while.

“Honestly? It happens quite often. Something about how the high line wires interact with the GPS systems or something.” Zane shrugged as he took a drink from his bottle of Coke, groaning when he recognized the look of mischief on his partners face.

“This stretch of highway is cursed you know. Well, some call it a curse. Others call it fate.” The tall West Virginian stretched his legs out before him as he leaned back against the bar. 

Nick and Kelly exchanged a skeptical look, not quite sure what to think of the man that was speaking.

“Curse?”

“Legend has it that this is a special area. The stories have been handed down for generations and the origin has been lost to time, but they say that the ghosts of the area bring soul mates together. People who live across the country and have never met one another will find themselves drawn to this area for no reason. And then, when they're here, they'll meet someone at this very place and that someone? They end up spending the rest of their lives with.” Ty recited the story from memory, having heard it over and over again growing up.

“That's all bullshit. How can an area pull people to it?” Nick scoffed, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he glanced over at his companion. Come to think of it, Kelly was damn cute... but no, that was just bullshit and legend for romantics.

“I don't know... we are both single and stuck in the only hotel in town together thanks to malfunctioning GPS systems. Do you believe in coincidences, Mr O'Flaherty?” Kelly teased, returning the look that he was being given.

“Detective O'Flaherty. And fuck no, in my line of work, there's no such thing as a coincidence!”

“And what do you call the two of us ending up here then, Detective?”

Nick hesitated, suddenly looking very interested in his phone for a moment or two as he tried to think of a proper response. “Fucking coincidence.”

The four men paused for a moment before laughter filled the empty bar as the words of the detective set in. 

Kelly laughed, his hand smacking Nick on the shoulder, not noticing that it lingered a little longer than was probably necessary. “Coincidence. Right.” 

As time passed, the four men were chatting away like old friends, only being pulled out of their conversation by the bartender chasing them all away for closing time. 

“Damn, already?” Nick looked down at his watch, realizing it was in the wee hours of the morning and he had never bothered to get himself a hotel room.

“So, Ty, I think I'm going to need to sleep in my car tonight...! Got too wrapped up here and forgot to get a damn room!”

“Bullshit. It might be spring in the rest of the world, but Ive learned the past few days that it gets damn cold here at night and I'm not letting you freeze your balls off! You're rooming with me!” Kelly declared as he got to his feet, throwing more than enough cash on the bar to cover his drinks. 

“You sure? I mean, it's your room...”

“And there's two beds. Come on Detective, you scared?”

Nick laughed at the taunt, following Kelly to his feet, his own cash joining the others on the bar. “Then take me to bed, Abbot!”

The four said their good nights, Ty and Zane heading for home while Nick and Kelly made their way to the building next door and up to Kelly's room.

“You don't believe that shit, do you? The whole this is where you meet your soulmate thing?” Nick sat down on one of the beds, looking up at Kelly as the other man moved around the room.

Kelly laughed as he walked over to him, finding himself standing between the other mans legs, looking down at him. Their eyes met for a moment or two before Kelly leaned down, closing the distance between them to kiss Nick.

“Well, that depends Detective. Do you?”


End file.
